voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Her Love in the Force
Her Love in the Force is an otome game by Voltage Inc which features Seiji Goto and Hideki Ishigami from its variant game My Sweet Bodyguard as well as new bachelors. It is available for download in Android and iOS. It has currently ceased updates in the English Version. Overview You attend a police academy in hopes of fighting for justice. You together with another woman, are the only women in the police academy. Introduction and Relationship Chart HLWTF_Charac_Intro.jpg HLITF Relationship Chart.png Prologue |-|Season 1= Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Coming Soon... |-|Season 3= Coming Soon... The Characters Main Characters Seiji Goto Hyogo Kaga Hideki Ishigami Shusuke Soma Ayumu Shinonome Jin Namba Toru Kurosawa Minor Characters Coming Soon... Available Stories Bold means that the character's story is yet to be translated. Season 1= } *Seiji Goto *Hyogo Kaga *Hideki Ishigami *Shusuke Soma *Ayumu Shinonome *Jin Namba *'Toru Kurosawa' - Falling in Love= } *Seiji Goto *Hyogo Kaga *Hideki Ishigami *Shusuke Soma *Ayumu Shinonome *Jin Namba *'Toru Kurosawa' - Epilogue= } *Seiji Goto *Hyogo Kaga *Hideki Ishigami *Shusuke Soma *Ayumu Shinonome *Jin Namba - Sequel= } *Seiji Goto *Hyogo Kaga *Hideki Ishigami *Shusuke Soma *Ayumu Shinonome *Jin Namba - Sequel Epilogue= } *Seiji Goto *Hyogo Kaga *Hideki Ishigami *Shusuke Soma *Ayumu Shinonome *Jin Namba }} |-| Season 2= } *'Seiji Goto' *'Hyogo Kaga' *'Hideki Ishigami' *'Shusuke Soma' *'Ayumu Shinonome' - Graduation Futari= } *'Seiji Goto' *'Hyogo Kaga' *'Hideki Ishigami' *'Shusuke Soma' *'Ayumu Shinonome' - Graduation Epilogue of Futari= } *'Seiji Goto' *'Hyogo Kaga' *'Hideki Ishigami' *'Shusuke Soma' *'Ayumu Shinonome' }} |-| Season 3= } *'Hyogo Kaga' - Beloved Enemy His PoV= } *'Hyogo Kaga' }} |-| Sub Stories= } *His POV: Goto *His POV: Kaga *His POV: Ishigami *'His POV: Soma' *'His POV: Shinonome' - Special= } *Kiss X Mission *Love Enforcement Training *Surprise Date Love Story: Goto *Surprise Date Love Story: Kaga *Surprise Date Love Story: Ishigami *Surprise Date Love Story: Soma *Memories Together Kaga *Switched❤Lovers?! -Goto- *'Kiss the Taste of Chocolate Innovation Love Ver. Kaga' *'Kiss the Taste of Chocolate Innovation Love Ver. Soma' *'Kiss the Taste of Chocolate Innovation Love Ver. Shinonome' *'Surprise Date Love Story: Shinonome' *'Back of My House (location) ~Ishigami's Home~' *'I Love Strengthening! Demon ♡ Love Camp - Kaga Team -' *'Back of My House (location) ~Kaga's Home~' *'Back of My House (location) ~Goto's Home~' *'♡ Party of Sweet Night ~Soma~' *'Wishes of Secret You only to Ver. Kaga' *'Wishes of Secret You only to Ver. Shinonome' *'Wishes of Secret You only to Ver. Namba' *'Locate Me ★ Prince Ver. Kaga' *'Locate Me ★ Prince Ver. Shinonome' *'Locate Me ★ Prince Ver. Namba' *'Back of My House (location) ~Soma's Home~' *'Miracle of Salt Corresponding -1st Anniversary Extra Edition-' *'I Want to be by your "Last" Broken' *'Back of My House (location) ~Shinonome's Home~' More Coming Soon... - Seasonal= } *Hot Love on a Frosty Night *New Year's Is for Lovers More Coming Soon... }} Trivia *This game is the first to reuse two bachelors from another game, which is Hideki Ishigami and Seiji Goto from My Sweet Bodyguard. *The characters are designed by 夏珂 (Natsuka). Category:Games Category:Her Love in the Force Category:Seiji Goto Category:Hideki Ishigami Category:Hyogo Kaga Category:Shusuke Soma Category:Ayumu Shinonome Category:Slice of Life Category:Jin Namba Category:Toru Kurosawa